


threes never work

by mvlleen



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Dream and George, Other, Polyamory, Sapnap needs a hug, dude help idk how tf tags work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvlleen/pseuds/mvlleen
Summary: Sapnap has started to feel like his boyfriends might not like him as much as they used to, seemingly too caught up in each other to pay attention to him. This leads Sapnap to starting a close bond with a boy around his age who just joined the server, much to the detest of Dream and George.-aka obsessive dream and george in a poly relationship with sapnap, and they’re lowkey really toxicprompt by leelikesarmadillos :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 25
Kudos: 219





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leelikesarmadillos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leelikesarmadillos/gifts).



> hey y’all, im pretty new to a03 so sorry if there’s any weird problems with how this is posted

"I'm home!"

Sapnap got no response as he entered their house, only being welcomed back with silence.

The small cabin made of brick and spruce wood sat on top of a mountain, overlooking a good part of the Dream SMP. Him, George, and Dream built it together shortly after they all started dating. The tiny home was comfortable and warm, a nice place to return after a long day of grinding on the server.

The trio had been together for just about 6 months now, about to hit their half a year anniversary in a few days or so.

Being with his boyfriends was like a dream come true, he was dating his two best friends in the whole world, what about it wasn't there to like? Nothing! Absolutely nothing.

Well.. one thing, but it was stupid, Sapnap felt like an idiotic prick even thinking about it. Sapnap never saw him self as the jealous type, he's been in relationships before and he was never overly obsessive or anything, so he had no idea why he was thinking like this now, but as of recently, he's been not too fond of how he's felt so distanced from the two. He has no problem with how Dream and George show affection to each other, he's not upset about that, it's how they've shown none to him.

Sapnap has to started to notice how their touches have started to falter, as their words. He remembers how George used to greet him with a tight hug every time they saw each other, but it now has been reduced to just a small wave in his direction, sometimes a tiny tap to the arm. He remembers how Dream would talk to him for hours about the simplest things in the mornings, evenings, and any free time in between, but now their conversations never seem to hold more then a couple sentences before Dream gets bored and goes to talk to George.

He wonders if it's his fault, maybe he did something wrong? They don't seem to have any problem with each other, so it had to be something wrong with himself. But he didn't understand what. What did he do?

Sapnap sighed at the silence as he hung up his heavy leather coat. Dream and George should be home by now, but who knows, maybe they got wrapped up in some shenanigans. It wasn't uncommon on the server.

He trudged into the living room, his tired feet dragging slightly. His body and brain was begging him to rest, both completely tired out from all the hard work he did today. A trip to the nether, going mining for netherite, the fire filled plain leaving him covered in soot and ash.

What he wasn't expecting to see was two body's already lying on the same couch he so desperately wanted to rest on, immediately recognizing his boyfriends tangled up in each other's limbs, Dream's eyes shut peacefully and Georges gaze on the slow burning fire in the fire place.

That's strange.. did they not hear him..?

"Uh, hey guys." Dream and George looked over to him with a blank stare. Only after a moment did one of them respond, that person being George, "Oh.. hey." The brunet smiled tightly when he said that, but no sense of excitement came off of it. Maybe he was tired.

H̶e̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶l̶o̶o̶k̶ ̶t̶i̶r̶e̶d̶,̶ ̶t̶h̶o̶u̶g̶h̶.̶ ̶

Sapnap decided not to think of anything more then that.

Dream closed his eyes again and George went back to looking away from Sapnap. The house felt heavy and tense, like the oxygen was slowly being extracted from the room. Sapnap decided to ignore that, leaning slightly against the arm of the couch, near where their feet laid, and tried to strike up a conversation with the blond. "So, heard you got a disk back from Tommy? That's good." Sapnap said as enthusiastic as possible, thinking maybe he accidentally sounded a little cold earlier, and that's why they're acting a little off right now.

"Yep." Dream muttered blandly, not even opening his eyes to look at Sapnap. That's odd.. Dream loves talking about his victories to his boyfriends to "impress" them, he's egotistical as fuck like that. Sapnap neglected the feeling of his heart clenching in his chest, not letting his smile drop, he tried again, "So.. you got a plan to get the other one back yet?" "Uhh.. no, I guess not." Dream shrugged carelessly.

Sapnap sat there in silence for a second, breathing heavily before slowly standing. "Well, I'm gonna head to bed early, long day." His voice wavered ever so slightly as he spoke, not enough to reveal something was wrong, you could only really tell he was upset if you were really listening closely, or if you were looking at him. Then you be able to see his smile fall slightly and his eyes start to become more glassy looking.

"M'k.." George mumbled, obviously very relaxed and comfortable. Sapnap wishes he was also softly held in his boyfriends arms, but he couldn't, there wasn't enough room on the plush couch in front of the fireplace.

Sapnap fought back a sniffle as he walked away from his lovers quietly.

He barely was able to close the bedroom door after he staggered in before a sob finally escaped from his lips. He tried his best to stay as silent as possible, leaning on the door for balance as he slowly slid to his knees, too unstable to be standing anymore. God he felt horrible, he bet he looked pathetic and disgusting now, crying on the fucking floor just because his boyfriends were happy. He was trying his best not to take it personally, but he felt like he had just been shot by the both of them and was now bleeding out on the wooden floors.

A little bit later he finally made his way up to their shared bed after changing out of his soot covered clothes and quickly scrubbing his dirtied skin. He rested, eyes closed, body limp, but he didn't sleep, his mind was not going to be allowing that. He just had to focus on staying calm as to not trigger another one of those break downs.

Some time later in the night Dream and George joined him as he continued to play asleep, not really feeling strong enough to talk to them right now. He was hoping for a hug, and small rub on his arm, literally any sense of some care to happen, but nothing did. He only sensed George and Dream once again entangling their limbs, completely ignoring Sapnap.

He couldn't help but feel the non-existing gunshot go deeper into his stomach.

\- - -

"Ah, Sapnap, there you are! We've been waiting for you."

Eret's castle always made Sapnap feel conflicted. While the warm sunshine seeping in through the brightly colored stained-glass windows and colorful banners hung around the gray walls made his eyes fill with wonder at the beauty, yet the size of the towering building and endless rows of halls made him feel slightly anxious. He never was a huge fan of outrageously big buildings which served no other purpose besides to flex wealth.

The throne room was a mix of both those things, the brightest, biggest, colorfulest, and richest room in the entire castle, maybe the entire server. Though the big center of attention in the room was a huge throne made of gold, a blatant display of wealth, using money as a chair. On top of the throne sat King Eret, the first and only king so far of the Dream SMP. He was a very regal man, one that many would aspire to look and be like. Not only was he known for his charm and good looks, but his natural calm political nature, which was one of the main reasons he was secured a place as king.

While he recognized Eret very well, he did not recognize the boy standing in front of the King.

He looked young, but not super young, probably right around Sapnap's age. He had light warm-toned brown hair that sat as fluffy curls on his head, and wide chocolate brown eyes that stared at him with curiosity and friendliness. That gaze was almost intoxicating, the lack of positive energy he had been experiencing recently was causing a sort of whiplash effect as he saw him.

"Sapnap, this is Karl. Karl, Sapnap." Eret Gestured to the two with a bright small, moving his hands elegantly as he spoke. "Sapnap here has lived here since day one, so he knows every nook and cranny of this place. And Sapnap, Karl just joined the server, so I'd like if you could be the one to show him around."

That's.. odd.. Dream never mentioned a new member joining the server.. guess he forgot.

"Uhh, yeah, sure." Sapnap smiled up at the king before turning his gaze back to the pretty, young boy. Karl was a fitting name for him, it suited him well, as did the funky, multicolored hoodie he wore.

Sapnap and Karl headed out of the castle together, side-by-side. Turns out the two of them got together extremely well, their humors completely complimenting each others. The two of them joked around as they ran into Badboyhalo, mocking his friend jokingly. He felt his cheeks heat up as the two laughed together as they walked away from Bad's house. He couldn't tell if it was from how hard he was wheezing, as he hasn't had a good laugh like this in awhile, or if it was from Karl's giggle, the high-pitched string of noises sounding strangely sweet to Sapnap.

The two of them joked around past sunset, jokingly pushing each other around and walking down the prime path hip-to-hip.

It kind of reminded how he used to act with George and Dream, before they started distancing themselves. It had him thinking, if him and Karl were acting like this, maybe it wasn't his fault? But he wasn't trying to accuse his boyfriends by saying that, he felt horrible even just thinking about that possibility. Just maybe.. it was neither of there faults?

Karl and him ended up sitting on-top of Karl's new home he had bought before he even got on the server. It was decently far away from his home, on the edge of the Dream SMP, right next to L'manburg. It had to be past mid night now, but the two didn't care, too caught up in the jokes and smiles.

"So uh, Sapnap?" Sapnap hummed in response to Karl's sentence which was most likely leading to a question. "Would you- uh, maybe wanna do this again?" He asked with a slight tight to his head.

Sapnap felt his heart swell slightly at that, that someone actually was enjoying his presence. "Oh, sure! Like, hang out again?" Karl shrugged a bit, looking a little bit nervous, moving his gaze away from the raven's, confusing Sapnap. "Well, uh, yeah? But more like, you know, a date..?" Karl drew out that last word slowly, an anxious smile making it's way onto the brunet's face as he looked up to Sapnap.

Sapnap almost said yes, eagerly so. He wanted to throw up by that, not believing he was almost so quick to betray his boyfriends. Maybe it was the being touch-starved, but he quickly reminded himself that he was loyal, no matter how he treated him, he loved them, and no one else.

"Uhh.. I mean, I would, I really would.. It's just, I'm taken." He mumbled. He hoped he didn't come off too upset, hoping Karl wouldn't take his negativity as something against him.

"Ohh, well.. that's ok!" Karl's face dropped a little bit, but brightened right back up again as he finished the sentence. Sapnap felt a rush of relief go over him, helping ebb away the painful guilt burning in his gut. It didn't go away, but he was able to swallow it down and hold his soft smile, trying to bask in the last moments of the evening.

\- - -

When he had gotten home that night Dream and George were already asleep, like he expected. He hoped they weren't too worried, but at the same time, the thought of them thinking about him made him smile, even if it wasn't for a good reason. The next morning neither of the pair asked where he was the entire night, so instead of trying to start up a conversation like before, he didn't bring it up either, opting to stay silent throughout breakfast.

It was at that moment he decided to test a theory. He'd give them the same treatment back, never greeting them unless greeted first, and over all, just retract any type of attention he usually gave his lovers.

Instead of spending the next few days lounging and working with his boyfriends, he decided to spend more time with Karl, which the friendly brunet was more than ok with. The two took walks around the SMP and did stupid stuff just for the sake of it, sometimes grinding for materials together from dawn to dusk.

Instead of walking happily beside his boyfriends when they left the house that morning. He trailed slightly behind, not even looking at them, knowing if he saw them holding hands, George resting his head on Dream's shoulder, whispering and giggling to each other he'd start getting emotional, and the last thing the raven wanted was to have a full on break down in broad daylight.

When the three of them went strip mining together that day, he went off on his own, leaving to the opposite end of the rows that had already been worked on. They didn't notice that either, and if they did, they said nothing. Sapnap might've cried a little in that tunnel, curled up in a mined out cavity in the side where a chunk of iron had been, wishing for the feeling of arms around him and gentle whispers comforting him.

He thought of George's body pressed against his, his face tucked into his collar bone softly. He thought of Dream's calloused hands carding through his hair, another hand on his back, rubbing circles gently.

He thought of Karl.. Karl and his soft smile, Karl and his pretty brown doe eyes, Karl and his adorable giggle.

He met up with the other two later that night at the base of the cave, he sat there quietly next to the dim lantern for about an hour before they finally came back up from the mines. He guessed his eyes weren't too puffy from how they said nothing about how he looked, and if they were he supposed the two lovers didn't care enough to ask.

Yet again, George and Dream walked together, but this time Sapnap walked ahead, just desperate to get home. He was going to sleep on the couch tonight, while more uncomfortable than the bed there's absolutely no way he could stand another night next to them on the bed.

He enjoyed the gentle sounds of the night, the trees softly in the breeze, water from a near by river moving endlessly down hill. He tried to focus on those things instead of the set of footsteps a few yards behind him, never looking back.

"Sapnap!"

A voice called out from the side of the path, the sound of a door opening right as they spoke. He didn't even realize they were right outside Karl's house until he made eye contact with the hyper brunette, his pale skin practically glowing in the moonlight. He looked kind of pretty..

"Oh, hey, Karl." Sapnap said with a quick smile, he would've said it with more energy if he wasn't so tired out from the day.

He walked to the edge of the path to face more towards the brunette, completely forgetting about the two men following him. "Heyy, those comic books I ordered from Nicki finally arrived, want to come take a look quickly?" He asked, tilting his head with a friendly smile, that beautiful, beautiful smile.

Sapnap immediately nodded his head eagerly, trotting up the steps to Karl's house a slipping in the door, not realizing that the sounds of footsteps had completely stopped and that two sets of eyes were set on him as the door shut behind the duo.

\- - -

Sapnap meant to be quick at Karl's house, just check out what books he was given by the blonde librarian, but after the long and hard day, he found himself indulging in the presence of his new best friend. Something about the brunet attracted Sapnap, his whole aura just made the raven feel warm inside. Maybe it was the fact that, in some way, Karl reminded him of a combination of both Dream and George.

But not until much later in the night, when a yawn escaped his lips, did he realize how late it had become. He panicked for a moment, thinking his boyfriends might be worried for him right now, but then he realized.

They won't care.. They don't care.. They hate me.

"Hey, Karl?" The brunet pricked his head up at his name being called, placing down the book he was reading into his lap, "Yeah?"

Sapnap awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, looking out the window, staring at the moon that peaked out from behind the tall oak trees beside Karl's home. "Could I.. stay over tonight..?" He drew out, not realizing how his words had hitched in his throat. He took a deep breath, trying to settle down his emotions, he didn't want to scare Karl like he- well, like he might of scared away someone else, there's no way the raven could know.

A smile slowly melted onto Karl's face, but not the usual smile he had, no, this wasn't the goofy lopsided grin that almost always came accompanied by a high-pitched giggled, this was very different. It was more subtle, calm. Sapnap couldn't miss the small glimmer of contentment that cascaded over a slight look of confusion, maybe worry.

"Yeah.. no problem." The brunette breathed out softly.

\- - -

Sapnap found himself stirring slowly, his head a bit too heavy to get up quite yet, he was going to rest for a few more minutes.

The raven curled up to the sheets with a chill, trying to gain some heat without having to do much. The boy found warm things comforting, hence why he probably liked so many things that radiated warmth. The nether, where he found himself quite often, despite the dangerous nature of it. Huge hoodies, despite the weather, it almost always was thing he wore no matter what. And finally, maybe just maybe, Karl's smile.

He felt a happy buzz run through his body thinking about the brunette, how they stayed up last night, and other nights, just talking about anything and everything. He remembered how the slightly older boy fell onto his shoulder mid conversation, falling asleep seemingly instantaneously. He couldn't remember quite when he fell asleep next to Karl on the soft wool carpet of his floor, but he still relished at the thought.

It was then he realized Karl was not longer next to him, the area around him cold. He also realized he was in a bed now. Had Karl moved him when he woke up? Karl looked a bit too weak to do that.. but who knows, looks can be deceiving.

But that theory was quickly proven wrong as he let his eyes flutter open. No soft moonlight or warm rays of sun dripped in through the large window in Karl's somewhat small bedroom, because that window didn't seem to exist. Instead was a familiar large glass pane window that was currently covered by thick dark gray curtains, blocking all light from entering the decently big bedroom, one fit to have three people live it, one that he had helped built.

He didn't remember coming back home last night, especially not willingly going into the main bedroom. How did he get here..?

Sapnap cautiously sat up, noticing how light headed he felt, his body trembling a tiny bit with every inch he moved. He flipped off the covers, shivering a bit from the sudden exposure to the cold air. It was then he also noted a band that fit perfectly around his ankle, not tight, but not loose. He immediately recognized the material as netherite, no doubt it would've been expensive, a very special gift for someone to have. So why the hell did he have it on?

As he finally swung his heavy legs off the bed, he heard a click of the tall spruce door at the end of the room opening. A small amount of light streamed in through the doorway, making the raven flinch a bit before letting his eyes adjust. There he saw two figures standing, the smaller of two standing slightly behind the other, he immediately recognized them as his boyfriends.

"Guys? What am I doing here..?" Sapnap drawled out tiredly, noticing the rasp and cottony feeling of his voice.

There was silence for a moment, a uncomfortable tensity filling the air, just like a few days before, but this was slightly different, this felt.. darker, in a way. He could almost feel the negative energy coming off of his lovers, making him even more uneasy than he was

before. He hung his head down slightly, his eyes still peaking glances up at the two every few seconds, fiddling with the sleeve of his hoodie. Was this there way of getting rid of him, finally calling it off? In a way Sapnap felt relieved that it was all over, but even if the pain was over in that way, the loneliness of being completely could be unimaginable.

"Did you have fun?" Dreams voice wasn't loud nor angry sounding, but Sapnap could feel the passive aggressive venom falling off his tongue. "What..?" The raven stared up at the blonde, confused. Did he hear that right, or was it the exhaustion.

Sapnap watched as Dream slowly waltzed into the room, George shutting the door behind them as Dream approached the bed. "I said.. did you have fun?" The resentful undertones bled through more this time, making Sapnap shiver. He didn't like Dream or George when they were mad, hell you've seen them in manhunts, they're pretty scary people behind the jokes and smiles, the jokes and smiles that were missing right at this moment.

The raven choked on his words a bit, trying to make any sort of response to the question, but he didn't even understand what was being asked.

"Running around with that little boy who joined the server, the one I let into the server." Dream spat, seemingly loosing more and more of his composure with every word. Dream was mad about him bring friends with Karl? Did he not like the brunette? No, he wouldn't have let him into the SMP if he disliked him, plus, who could hate someone with a smile like his.. god he missed that smile right now.

Sapnap curled into himself a bit, finding himself leaning away from the direction Dream was standing. "I.. I don't understand.." Sapnap whispered, trying to keep his emotions tied back. The blond snickered in response, his green eyes glinting eerily. "Don't understand? Don't fucking understand what? You're our boyfriend, dumbass, not his!"

Sapnap didn't even realize he had been scooting back on the bed until he ran into George's stomach, flicking his head up at the creepily calm looking brit. That's one thing that always scared him about the brunet, unlike Dream, he hid his emotions very well, almost too well. "I know that- we're just friends, nothing else!" He defended as his voice shook, hands clamping down on his shoulders tightly.

"Just friends my ass, you slept over at his house last night. Plus your acting like we're blind, we've seen the way he's constantly looking at you like he wants you to fuck his brains out, we're not stupid. Hell, you probably would've agreed to it if we didn't come and stop you in time-" "No, I'd never-" Sapnap quickly interjected the accusation, his eyes going wide, his panic starting to mix with anger, that he's being blamed for having a friend after everything they've done to him.

"But that answer doesn't matter now, Sapnap, your ours, and what we says goes." George spoke for the first time that night, his eyes glaring down at the raven.

Sapnap spoke on impulse, his voice slightly breaking as he addressed the brunet above him, "Wait.. so your not breaking up with me..?" Sapnap spoke slowly from confusion. He got a chuckle in response from Clay, a light touch to his jawline following, he hadn't even noticed Dream had hopped on the bed. "Noo, sweetheart. Quite the opposite actually, we're keeping you here with us so you can't go off flirting with that stupid kid again."

Sapnap felt anger heating back up in his gut again, maybe it was the accusation of cheating, maybe the insult of Karl, or a bit of both. "I wasn't flirting with him, I'm not a cheater. And even if I did why would you care, you've practically been avoiding me like the plague for weeks now." He sneered, jerking his head away from the blond's hand. The two didn't seem to like that, he could tell from Dream's sly smirk falling and George's grip on his shoulders hardening.

"Sapnap, as George just said, what we says goes, if we ignore you for weeks, hell, even months, you gotta just except that, because we know what's best and were fucking done with you acting off like you are now."

What the fuck was wrong with them.. They have never acted like this much before, maybe a few scary moments, but nothing as bad as excusing neglecting him for weeks just because 'they said so'. God he knew about their stupid fucking superiority complex, but this was down right ridiculous. He wasn't going to stand this for one more second, especially not with feeling his emotions starting to pour out now.

"You know what- fuck, I'm fucking leaving, I can't deal with this right now-" A hard force knocked the words straight out of his throat as he harshly hit the bed, his head knocking ungracefully into the wooden bed frame, leaving an aching feeling in the back of his head. He was about to sit up when a knee with an unholy amount of pressure pressed down onto his his lower stomach, right where his hipbones were. "The fuck- get off!"

He kicked up at Dream, trying to get him off him, while his arms darted towards the blond to do the same. "George." Dream called out while wrestling Sapnap's hands away from him, trying to pin them down onto the bed. Sapnap thrashed around, panic swarming his head, he was too perplexed to even try and understand the situation right now, he was just screaming at him to get out of that room, that house, maybe the whole SMP.

His kicks got exceptionally harder as he felt a hand clasp around his ankle, or at least trying before it was roughly pushed off.

He heard George sigh before the brunet sighed, "Dream, can you hold down his leg for me?" Sapnap moved even more with that sentence, not knowing what the fuck he was going to do. "Of course." Dream turned so his other leg was on the raven's chest, holding him down while he roughly grabbed one of the males legs, pinning it down roughly to the bed with a grip that was sure to bruise. Sapnap's eyes widen even more as he heard the sound of chains dragging on the ground, and then a few moments later, a clink and lock of metal.

Dream let go of him fully, clambering off of him, but putting a tight grasp of his arm on instead.

The raven stared down at the leg that they had been messing with, now realizing what they had done. A chain that went somewhere under the bed was now connected to the band on his ankle, it was also made of netherite. Netherite was harder to work with, meaning the chain and the band would've took the two of them weeks to make, let alone the time gathering materials.

"Wh-what the fuck.." Sapnap breathed out, frozen from a mix of shock and disgust.

George wrapped an arm around Sapnap's waist comfortingly, if it was just a few hours earlier Sapnap would've been obsessed with the touch, but not now, he was too much in shock to react. "Your not leaving, ok? Your going to stay here until you're obedient."

For the first time since he woke up, and honestly a lot later then expected, Sapnap cried.


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap, now aware of his boyfriends crazed behavior, struggles to find a way out of this situation he’s found himself in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for the overwhelming amount of support you guys gave this book on part 1, it’s literally insane!!

"You've been kinda quiet, sweetheart." 

Sapnap stared at his hands in his lap, completely ignoring his "boyfriends", if he'd even still call them that, as well as the food in front of him, he had no appetite. "Is everything alright?" Sapnap dug his nails into his hand, trying to stay calm, not wanting to lose it right now. 

"Why do you care?" He quietly sneered, leaning back into the bed frame. He was never allowed to leave the bedroom, not even to eat. He was stuck in a house with two psychopaths. They weren't the same dashing and friendly people he remembered, he didn't entirely know who these two were, but he didn't like them. 

He felt the two strangers that were sat at the edge of the bed tense, an uncomfortable mist filling the air. "We're your boyfriend's, Sapnap. What do you mean why do we care? That's kinda of obvious." Dream did not hesitate to meet his level of negativity, his a bit more aggressive, not mumbling under his breath like the raven, instead outwardly starting what could become an argument. Sapnap finally looked up, narrowing his eyes at the blond and speaking without thinking, "Fuck you." 

It didn't take a second more for a hand to wrap around his throat and his head to harshly be clanged against the bed frame. His eyes widened, but the rage inside of them did not dim for a second. Dream looked just as angry, if not more, his breath heavy and shaky. "I'll give you a bloody nose right fucking now if that's what you want, is it? You asking me to beat the shit out of you?" He snarled, his voice booming through the room. Dream had always been the more violent of the two, his emotions getting triggered much more quickly than the brunet. 

Sapnap managed to fight away the fear that was stirring in his stomach, a scoff making its way out of his throat, "Fucking do it then." 

The raven found himself flinching the moment Dream's hand lifted up, tightly screwing his eyes closed. Quiet filled the air, a painful buzz of silence floating around the room. He waited for the harsh contact on his face to appear, but nothing ever happened, the only sign that he should open his eyes was George speaking, "There's no need to do that, he's not gonna learn from you just hitting him." Sapnap peered at the brunet guiding Dream's hand down, the blond looking confused, yet still clouded with rage. 

Sapnap only stared as George took his untouched plate away from him, standing up off the bed and gesturing for Dream to copy his movements. George made eye contact with the raven, an uneasy emotion that Sapnap could not quite describe in the brunets glare. "No food for a few days should be fine." He said, never breaking eye contact with the slightly shorter male. 

Dream looked between George and Sapnap a few times before huffing and exiting the room, slamming the large spruce door behind him loudly. 

Sapnap was spacing out a bit, trying to comprehend what just happened while coming off the adrenaline high from the anger. He was only snapped out of it when a harsh grip found it's way onto his jaw, the relatively sharp nails digging into his skin ever so slightly. George was looking down at him with a condescending stare, not saying anything for a moment before speaking, "You're going to regret what you just did.. I'll take an apology now and maybe consider still giving you normal amounts of water." 

The raven immediately jerked his head out of his grip, almost sneering at his boyfriend, "Fuck no, you're a fucking psychopath!"

George paused to process what he just said before laughing darkly at the shorter boy, walking ever so slowly away from the bed, "You're so stupid, Sapnap. So, so, stupid."

\- - -

Dream and George were world famous, have been for a good few years now. 

Dream first became popular for his records that appeared out of no where in the speed-running charts, quickly followed by his amazing performances in tournaments, making his way to the top of the pyramid in a matter of months. George was friends with Dream during that time, basically going with him every step of the way until he got to a point where he could progress no longer. George started becoming popular to the people through his awkward yet charming personality, not too mention his "friendship" with Dream. 

On the outside, the two were a perfect duo, nice, talented, and charismatic. Though the lovers were a lot more than the public thought of them, they both housed a lot of thoughts that a normal person would be horrified by in their heads. The worst part was that they weren't this way for any particular reason, no traumatic event or even specific mental issues, it's just the way they were. One could say they were truly a match made in hell. 

Despite their violent and psychotic nature, they've always been able to keep it controlled, at least, almost always. 

Dream's heart almost failed when he ran into Sapnap last summer, outside of a stadium where a contest has just finished, which he of course won. Sapnap was not only a childhood friend he hadn't seen since he was sixteen, but also his first crush for a very long time. 

When Sapnap was right around the age of fourteen he left the small village they grew up in with out a single goodbye, not to his family, not to Dream, not to anyone. Dream didn't realize quite how hard he was attached to the raven until he had lost him, he was lost, not knowing what to do.

Thus, he went with the first and only thought he could think of, which was leave as well, hoping that by some luck of the gods he'd run into Sapnap along the way. Dream had basically given up all hope on finding the boy until then, he could only look in awe at how different, yet familiar the raven looked. His shaggy, black hair forever the same, but he looked taller definitely, at least by a few more inches, and he over all just looked much more mature, though he definitely still had a lot of younger defining features. 

Sapnap hadn't recognized him at first, but Dream hadn't expected him to with the mask. After he told the raven who he was the younger boy immediately wrapped him up in a tight hug that made Dream's heart flutter. 

The two ended up going to lunch where Sapnap profusely apologized for leaving without a goodbye, but ultimately just explained that he just needed to get out of the town, sick of living a boring life. Dream understood, he really did, smiling at the raven comfortingly, but he couldn't help but still feel a deep twinge of betrayal in his chest. 

George found them half way through the meal and asked if he could join, which both of the boys nodded to. George had never met the raven before, but he basically knew everything about him from what Dream had told him, he always knew that while Dream truly did love him, part of the blond's heart would always belong to the boy he never thought he'd meet, yet here he was. He had to admit, he didn't like him at first, who would like the guy who your boyfriend had and might still have a crush on? But he couldn't help but start to agree. 

Something about the younger boy made George smile, he found himself blushing with every stupid joking flirt he sent the brunet's way, quickly retorting with a flustered shut up in response. He could see what Dream liked in the boy. 

After the three went their own separate ways, setting up their numbers in each others communicators and promising to talk again in the future, George spoke up, "You know.. I get what you like about him.. he's sweet.." 

Dream smiled, wrapping his hand around his boyfriends. "Yeah.. he is, isn't he.." 

\- - -

Hell, pure hell is all Sapnap could say to describe the situation he found himself in.

He thought before was bad, being completely deprived of attention from two, but this was a million times worse. Every second one or both of them had free time they'd be smothering him in attention, which would've been nice maybe a week or so ago, but their presence is the last thing he wanted right now. And any second neither of them were able to be with him he'd be put in sensory deprivation, the entire room blacked out so he couldn't see anything, nothing for him to do, and unable to move very far. He fucking hated it.

Sapnap started trying to squirm out of the arms that were wrapped tightly around his waist, but it proved hard as the two pairs were gripping onto him like a life line, trying to get them off of him without waking them up was proving near impossible. 

"Sapnap, stop that." A tired mumble made him freeze, glancing over at the brunet who he could barely see staring up at him in the dark, before he felt George gently lead his head back to the crook of his neck, where it had been a couple minutes prior. Sapnap would've usually fought back at most times, but he really didn't want to right now, pissing off George and waking up Dream wouldn't really go well for the raven, so he just laid there, trying to find some sense of comfort in the two men in front of and behind him. "Good boy.." Sapnap felt George's throat vibrate slightly against his cheek as he spoke. 

He still didn't understand quite a bit as the pair really didn't like Sapnap asking questions, often snapping at him or even hitting him when he asked things in the nature of their intentions, saying he was questioning them which apparently was a big no-no, they seemed obsessed with the idea in his total trust and dependence on them, it made him uneasy. 

They had always seemed really happy when he trusted them with certain things as he wasn't the most open book about a lot things, but he never saw those as red flags or anything, anyone would be happy that their boyfriend was opening up to them about sensitive topics, right? 

Every now and then they did some off things that would catch Sapnap off guard, but he just assumed that they were normal relationship things he wasn’t used to, not signs that his partners were both psychopaths. Those scary moments that used to come once in a blue moon were practically every minute now, their obsessive and controlling behavior making his skin crawl. The way they would possessively wrap their arms around him whenever he moved away from them or refused to talk to them, or the way they would whisper warnings into his ear whenever he did something they didn't like, just like what George just did.

To say it freaked him out was an understatement, he was always very positively affected by touch and attention, but this was just messing him up, not to mention the over-sensitivity of going from complete deprivation to non stop attention. 

There was a quiet groan behind him as he felt muscular arms tighten around his waist, pulling the raven's back impossibly closer to his chest. "Did he wake you up too?" George mumbled, annoyance easily noticeable in his British accent. "Mhm." Dream sounded a lot sleepier than the brunet, he never was a morning person. Sapnap found himself getting quite pissed off with the two, not that that was unusual, with how they'd sometimes talk about him right in front of him like he wasn't even there, it was annoying.

He found himself unconsciously flinching away as a light kiss was pressed against the side of his head from behind, growling a bit without realizing. 

An embarrassing whine slipped from his lips as his hair was tugged back, not too hard, but just enough to drag his head against Dream's chest and for it to hurt a little. "Do you really want to do this right in the morning." Dream threatened, making Sapnap quickly shake his head, he didn't want to deal with their punishments right now. Dream seemed appeased by that answer as he released his grip on his hair, returning his arm to wrap around his waist. 

Sapnap wanted nothing more than to scream, kick, fucking bite, but he knew if he wanted to make it out of here, he had to play along, just for a little bit. 

\- - -

Dream and George were psychopaths, the both of them, and they knew that, maybe its what made them fall so deeply in love with each other. They're behaviors, their true ones, would drive away anyone else if they got to close, but not each other, because they were one in the same. 

So you can imagine the panic when they found themselves falling extremely infatuated with a certain brunet. 

Sapnap seemed to like them, even if it was just platonically at the moment, which they were sure they could change eventually. It started simply with getting him to hang out with them more often until it was nearly every day. When they started flirting with him, even if they just "joking" Sapnap still seemed to get a little awkward, his face flushing a bit too much for someone who was just embarrassed. Sapnap never really said it, but he also had some sort of interest in the pair, he doesn't know if he'd exactly call it a crush back then, maybe it was just the denying out of guilt that he liked not one, but two taken people, but who knows. 

Sapnap remembers how especially upset he was for the couple months before they got together, the mix of heart ache and guilt not doing him very well. It was around then that George and Dream realized that he did finally have interest in them. But did they wait a few more months to ask him out for the soul reason that Sapnap might become a little bit more grateful for them liking him? Yes, yes they did. 

Once they finally got the raven in their grasp they were happy, don't get them wrong, but they weren't fully content with it just quite yet. Their relationship was perfect in every aspect to an outside viewer, or just any normal person, but as we've learned, George and Dream weren't all quite that normal. They didn't want to scare off Sapnap, but they also didn't want to exactly just trap him with them, as who knows how the fuck he'd react to that. The duo needed another plan, and quick, or they'd probably snap and do something that could make them lose their lover.

And then, they figured it out. It was just the first step to many, but it'd put Sapnap right in the dependence side that they wanted. 

The raven was a social butterfly, they knew this, but they also knew despite this he didn't get along with many people, definitely none like he did with George and Dream, so all they had to do was take away that source of energy from him. Simply ignore him, take away the attention he was always so indulgent in. Ignore him until he was on his knees begging for them to pay attention to him, then every ounce of love they give him would bring him that much more in their grasp. 

It was fool proof, and looked to be working completely as they planned at first, that was until an outside variable came in. 

Karl was a nice guy, not a threat in the slightest to Dream, thus why he let him on to the server without much thought after a few citizens of the SMP requested that he join. He didn't expect him to become friends with the raven, especially not as close as he had become with him in a few mere days. 

All their work was erased so quickly, as Sapnap didn't need their attention anymore, he had Karl now, and they fucking hated that. 

They both agreed on getting rid of the fifthly brunet then putting the plan back a few more months so Sapnap started getting more desperate for attention again, but they lost that patience as soon as Sapnap decided to go into Karl's house to hang out with him instead of going back home with his boyfriends, literally right in front of them. They could only feel the bloodlust getting worse as every hour ticked by that he did not return home. 

\- - -

Sapnap breathed heavily, his head going numb as his body went on auto-pilot, adrenaline powering through him. 

He did it, he really fucking did it, after fucking weeks of being in that hellhole he once called home, he was out. He had ran on a whim, not really thinking it much through, as who knows when he would've gotten another opportunity like this. One of them had left a picaxe in the bedroom, right next to the bed. It had taken a bit but he managed to break through a single chain, the netherite band and a couple chain-links still attached to him, but he was at least no longer chained to the bed. 

After realizing there was no way he could hide the broken chain, he bolted. Luckily they didn't lock the bedroom door, they had no reason to since he couldn't reach it with the chain. From there he immediately left the house, noticing it was late sunset, night only minutes away. He had no idea what time his.. ex-boyfriends would be coming home, and he didn't really intend to find that, running towards the main portal right beyond the community house. 

The portal was the only way in and out of the server, from there he could go to the server hub. He'd probably check to see if any of his friends he had foolishly cut off contact with due to request of his ex-lovers had created a private server that they might be willing to let him join, if not he'd most likely just make his own. He was completely stripped of his gear so joining a public server wasn't even in the question. 

He almost let out a sound of relief as he spotted the glowing purple shine of the portal, a slight smile sliding it's way onto his face. 

He slowed as he ran up the stairs, walking the rest of the way to portal, breathing heavily from exhaustion already, he guessed being stuck in one room for that long would do that to you. He almost laughed, in just a few moments he would be free, back to the life of being alone and fully independent. It kinda hurt, knowing he'd probably have no one as soon as he stepped through the doorway made of dark obsidian, yet comforting in a way. Being completely alone, no one else to worry about existing except yourself.. he liked the idea of that. 

He took in a last deep inhale before reaching his hand out towards the portal, ready to leave. 

Though his relaxed expression quickly to a confused one, his breath hitching. His hand, instead of dipping into the strange misty feeling of the portal, hit something that felt a solid surface. He tried again, only for it to stop him from going through yet again. It's like the purple swirls were purposely twisting in a way to keep him out, or better yet, to keep him in. He was about to bang on it again when a voice called out. 

"We locked it, nobody can enter or exit it without our permission."

Sapnap froze, his eyes going wide. He didn't turn around his panic keeping him completely still. 

Night had fallen by this point, not a sliver of light coming from the sky besides the faint glow of the stars and the fluorescent purple light covering Sapnap's front half from the nether portal. It was all quiet except for the eerie sounds of the portal moving. His gaze was locked onto the ever moving pattern of the portal, though not really paying attention to it, his mind completely overwhelmed. 

He didn't even move as he heard two pairs of footsteps approaching him slowly from behind. He didn't want to fight anymore, he was supposed to be done after today, this was supposed to be his last time seeing them, but he was trapped, he couldn't process what he was supposed to do now. 

A harsh exhale shuttered through his body as he felt a large hand on his shoulder, followed shortly after by a hand around his waist. 

"Let's go home now, yeah?" 

\- - -

Gentle humming filled the bathroom, the voice echoing off the walls. Sapnap closed his eyes slowly leaning into the hands on his head as they scrubbed his scalp with shampoo gently. 

His back was pressed flush against the long and lean torso behind him. He was just basking in the serenity he was in, the warm water which was up to his waist mimicking the feeling of a heavy blanket covering him. A soft hand ran down his side, stroking his flank affectionally, the movement feeling nice against his sore muscles. 

He let his eyes hesitantly flutter back open as George tilted his head slightly back so he could pour a cup of water from the tub over his hair, washing off the soft white bubbles that covered his jet black locks which were slightly tangled, he'd brush it out a bit later when they got out of the tub. The bathtub was made of smooth stone, a material that felt very nice to lean against, yet couldn't get insufferably hot from the water, the walls a light stripped spruce. 

The top of the water was covered by a thin layer of white soap residue and bubbles, a plain yet pleasant sent coming from the soap, it was made of some type of flower without a strong smell. 

Sapnap felt his head gently being guided to the side, which he willingly moved as the hand softly placed itself on his cheek. His smile grew as he made eye contact with the deep brown eyes of his boyfriend, which were softly staring at him, a matching smile on George's pale face. A soft pair of lips pecked his mouth just for a second before stroking his hand down his jawn, then his neck, and finally down his chest, his eyes following. He admired the pretty purple bruises that covered Sapnap's porcelain skin, which was no longer the slight tan he used to have. Some of them were hickeys, others weren't. 

George leaned his forehead against the raven’s, tugging him closer to him by the waist, "I love you.." 

Sapnap gently reached a hand down to one of George's, tenderly grabbing it and squeezing softly, "Love you too.." 

He meant it..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this book! if you haven’t already, please consider leaving some kudos, it’d be very helpful to me. 
> 
> if you want to see more oneshots like this one in the future, check out my prompt book and tell me if you’d like me to write any certain prompt from there (or feel free to send me a prompt from another author)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! commenting and leaving kudo’s would be extremely helpful
> 
> tell me in the comments if you’d like a part two or have another prompt you’d like me to write :)


End file.
